A QUEST FOR INNOCENCE
by MirskianQueen
Summary: Sirius was never arrested, managing to escape the Aurors after his confrontation with Peter Pettigrew, Sirius went to Lily and James' house in Godric's Hollow and found Harry alive. Sirius went into hiding with his son, Liam. Ten years later Harry and Liam turn up at Hogwarts. Will the truth about Lily and James' betrayal be revealed? (Full Summary inside)


_**A QUEST FOR INNOCENCE.**_

_**Sirius was never arrested, managing to escape the Aurors after his confrontation with Peter Pettigrew, Sirius went to Lily and James' house in Godric's Hollow and found Harry alive. Taking Harry, Sirius went into hiding with his son, Liam Remus Black, and for ten years neither none of them were heard from again... Then Harry and Liam turn up at Hogwarts. Will the truth about Lily and James' betrayal be revealed?**_

_**Story info.**_

_**Memories Sirius showed/gave Liam and Harry to prove his innocence (Sirius didn't just tell Harry that he didn't betray his parents, he proved it and let Harry make up his own mind).**_

_**Lily, James and Sirius discussing Peter being his parents Secret Keeper.**_

_**Sirius' confrontation with Peter and Peter faking his death and framing Sirius.**_

_**Sirius at lily and James' house, finding James dead, hearing Harry crying and Sirius taking Harry.**_

_**CHARACTER PROFILES.**_

_**Name: Alison Lenox (Liam's Mother).**_

_**Age: 31.**_

_**Hair Colour: Blonde.**_

_**Eye Colour: Brown.**_

_**Personality: Ambitious, determined, honest,**_

_**Wand: Cedar wood with Dragon heartstring core (Good for powerful spells).**_

_**xx**_

_**Name: Liam Remus Black.**_

_**Age: 11 – Birthday: 26**__**th**_ _**July 1980.**_

_**Hair Colour: Black.**_

_**Eye Colour: Blue.**_

_**Personality: Loyal, honest, devoted to family and friends, short tempered, determined and stubborn.**_

_**Wand: Rowan Wood with a Unicorn Tail Hair core. (Good for strong Defensive Charms.)**_

_**xx**_

_**Name: Savannah (Liam's cat).**_

_**Breed: Savannah Cat (Serval**_ _**crossed with a domestic cat.)**_

_**Age: 5.**_

_**Eye Colour: Gold.**_

_**Skin Colour: Silver spotted tabby.**_

_**Height: 43cm.**_

_**Length: 57cm (chest to rump). **_

_**Personality:Loyal, very social and friendly, inquisitive, playful, intelligent.**_

_**Savannah Cat Info: Savannah Cats are commonly compared to**_ _**dogs**_ _**in their loyalty, and they will follow their owners around the house like a canine. They can also be trained to walk on a leash and to fetch.**_ _**An often-noted trait of the Savannah is its jumping ability. They are known to jump on top of doors, refrigerators and high cabinets. Some Savannahs can**_ _**leap**_ _**about 8 feet (2.5 m) high from a standing position. Savannahs are very inquisitive, and have been known to get into all sorts of things. They often learn how to open doors and cupboards. Savannah cats do not fear water, and will play or even immerse themselves in water. Vocally, Savannahs may either chirp like their serval fathers, meow like their domestic mothers, both chirp and meow, or sometimes produce sounds which are a mixture of the two. **_

_**PROLOGUE.**_

He apparated into the house, his eyes wide with disbelief. it hadn't taken him long to find Peter, when he had, he'd had every intention of killing the traitor. instead, Peter had faked his own death; blowing up the street, leaving Sirius standing in the middle of the destruction. The Aurors had appeared moments later, too late to see Peter transform.

They'd blamed him, he'd only just managed to apparate before their stunning spells had hit him; by morning everyone would think he was a murderer.

His breath shook as he staggered through the house, sobbing, as he knelt beside James' body. This was his fault, it had been his idea to swap Secret Keepers... And Peter had betrayed them.

His shoulders heaved, as Sirius pulled his friend into his arms. "I'm sorry." He croaked brokenly, between sobs, "I'm so sorry."

Then that he heard someone else's cries joining his...

A baby's cry.

Sirius froze, it couldn't be...

Leaping to his feet, Sirius ran up the stairs to the nursery. And gaped in shock as he saw his Godson sitting in his crib, crying desperately.

He was alive. Harry was alive!

Striding to the crib, Sirius swallowed as he saw Lily's body on the floor in front of the crib; he'd died protecting her son.

"it's ok, Harry." Lifting his godson into his arms, Sirius closed his eyes, cradling him against his chest. "You're ok."

x

He slipped silently into the nursery, his breath shaking as he walked quietly up to his son's crib. He had to leave. And he wouldn't be able to see Liam again, at least, not until his name was cleared.

Holding Harry in one arm, he reached out, brushing his son's black hair away from his tiny face. "I love you..." His voice was a shaky whisper as tears filled his eyes, this wasn't fair!

"Take him, and go."

Turning around, Sirius swallowed as he saw Alison standing at the door; word traveled fast. "Ali, I didn't come here to take, Liam...' Although with what everyone thought he'd done, it wasn't surprising that she would think that. "I came to say goodbye_"

Alison scowled, her face white with fury, "And I'm telling you take take that, _devil's spawn_, and get out!"

"_D-devil's spawn_..." Sirius' eyes widened as he choked, "he's your son, you _heartless bitch_!"

"Not anymore," Alison's wand shook as she pointed it toward Sirius, "not after what you've done!"

"You're going to hate yourself when the truth comes out, and when that time comes, I want you to remember one thing..." Sirius' voice was a low growl of rage, "No one will ever hate you more than I do right now." Sirius snarled, awkwardly lifted Liam out of his crib with one hand. "You'd better hope _my son _is more forgiving than me, otherwise, _you will never see him again_!"

Alison's eyes widened, focusing on Harry for the first time, "Give Harry to me, now."

Sirius shook his head, "no_" he ducked, shielding Harry and Liam, as Alison fired a stunner at him. Glaring at his _former _fiance, Sirius shook his head. "Goodbye, Alison," the last thing he saw as he apparated with Harry and Liam, was another red flash from Alison's wand.

xx

The cabin was old, the walls were grey and cracked with age, and covered with moss. The windows were so dusty, the light from the fire, was barely visible outside.

Sirius sat by the fire, tears sliding down his cheeks as Liam and Harry slept in his arms.

xxx

_**Ten years Later.**_

Harry stood beside Sirius and Liam as he looked around the Shrieking Shack, everything was covered in a thick layer of dust; his eyes fell on a wooden chair near them, large chunks had been torn out of it; one of the legs had been ripped off entirely. Unlike most people, he and Liam knew the truth the rumours surrounding the 'haunted' shack.

Liam stared around the shack, his eyes wide as he whistled appreciatively, "it definitely looks like it survived a werewolf."

Harry grinned up at his Godfather, "from what you've told us, it survived more than just a werewolf."

Sirius chuckled and shook his head, "I hope you're not planning spreading those stories around."

"What, and get you in more trouble?" Liam grinned, looking at his father innocently. "Would we do that?"

Sirius chuckled, his breath shaking as he pulled Harry and Liam into tight hug. "I want you two, to watch out for each other, okay."

Liam nodded as he looked up into his Father's face. "Yeah, Dad, you know we will."

Smiling tightly, Harry returned Sirius' hug. "Liam will be safe with me."

Sirius swallowed as he pulled away, taking a deep breath as he looked down at them. "You've both got everything?"

Liam shook his head and sighed, "Yes, Dad."

Rolling his eyes, Harry smiled and nodded, "We packed last night."

"Then you'd better go," Sirius sighed softly and shook his head, "I'd go with you but_"

Smiling tightly, Liam nodded. "We know, Dad."

"I still think you should let us take your memories with us," Harry's voice had a stubborn edge to it as he looked at Sirius, "Then we'd have proof_"

Sirius shook his head, as he cut Harry off. "I told you, it'll take more than a few memories to prove my innocence." He placed his hands on Harry's shoulders, "you and Liam know the truth." Sirius smiled at his Godson, "for now, that'll do."

"Dad..." Liam took a deep breath, "Harry does have a point."

"I know," Sirius raised a hand before Harry and Liam could interrupt. "If the charges against me weren't as serious, then my memories would probably be enough to convince them to give me a trial." Sirius sighed softly and shrugged, "But with the way things are, the word of two eleven year old boys, and the memories from a 'murderer', won't be enough to sway anyone."

Harry's shoulders slumped, as he sighed in defeat. "We just want to help."

"I know," hugging both boys close, Sirius closed his eyes. "It won't always be like this," he said softly, one day he would be free. Taking a deep breath, Sirius smiled and stepped back. "Now, you two really need to go."

"You want us to go so soon?" Liam eyes gleamed as he grinned at his Father, "and I thought you loved us." He said, holding a hand to his heart in 'pain'.

Harry sniggered as he grabbed his trunk, "Sirius is probably just sick of you."

Sirius chuckled, as Liam leaped at Harry. "Knock it off, the pair of you."

Liam sighed and rolled his eyes, getting his own trunk as he muttered under his breath, "Spoilsport."

"I heard that," Sirius said, ruffling his son's hair. "Don't forget, Savannah and, Hedwig."

Liam looked affronted as he lifted his big silver spotted tabby cat into his arms, "I'd never forget, Savannah."

Harry grinned as he lifted Hedwig's cage, "Well there was that time you locked her outsi_"

"Shhh!" Liam's eyes went wide with mock horror, "don't remind her!"

Sirius laughed as he shook his head, "If you ask me, the poor cat's scarred for life."

Liam shook his head as he looked down at Savannah, "Don't listen to him, Savie, there's nothing wrong with you."

"Well, except for your owner," Harry said with a grin as he patted the Savannah Cat's head, "other than that, you're perfect."

Sirius couldn't help smiling at their friendly banter, "You will behave yourselves, won't you?"

Liam's eyes gleamed mischieviously as he grinned, "_Absolutely_."

Rolling his eyes, Harry grinned, "I'll try to keep him out of trouble, Sirius."

"He can't make any promises though," Liam's grin wavered as he looked at his Father, then he threw himself into Sirius' arms. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Lee." Sirius held Liam in a one armed hug, as he reached or Harry. "I love you both."

xxx

"Do you think Dad's going to be ok?"

"I don't know," Harry glanced at Liam as they walked towards the castle, "We have the two way mirror." He said softly, "so it's not like we won't be able to talk to him."

"But he'll be on his own," Liam frowned at Harry. "You don't think he'll try to find '_Wormtail_', do you?"

Harry snorted, shrugging. "I think the only reason he hasn't been trying to find him before now, is because he didn't want to put us in danger." With he and Liam at Hogwarts, there would be no reason for him not to look for Wormtail.

Shaking his head, Liam sighed. "They're not going to believe us, are they?"

"No," Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to control the urge to run back to Sirius.

"They'll probably try to stop us going home at the end of the year too," Liam swallowed and bit his lip, he froze suddenly, pulling Harry to a stop. "what if they try to separate us?"

"I won't let them," Harry said, shaking his head. "No matter what happens, we stick together." He forced himself to smile, "You're stuck with me, whether you like it or not."

Liam managed a small grin, "You know what, I've changed my mind." He shoved Harry playfully, "I don't want to stay with you."

"Too bad," Harry's expression was serious as, he looked his God brother in the eyes. "I don't care what they say, I won't let anyone separate us."

_This is my longest Prologue out of any of my stories! I just had so much fun writing it, I didn't want to stop._

_What do you think of Liam? Do you like how he gets on with Harry? Did I make Alison too awful?_


End file.
